Fetishes
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: This is the story of a Fetish, a fetish that belongs to a certain Snake, and is endured by a certain owl.


_**A/n- All I'm going to say about this story is that I need help. A lot of help.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- As if J.K. Rowling would've written this.**_

 _ **Fetishes.**_

After a long day of delivering messages from Hogwarts to London and back, Hedwig sat on the window near the owlery and the only thought in her mind was that she stank.

She couldn't really smell herself, but from the way other owls stayed away from her tonight, she was sure of it.

But the reason she was out here and not in the fountain getting rid of all the sweat was because of the animal that she loved.

She shook her head, wondering why she couldn't choose who she fell for. She wished she could've fallen for someone else, anyone else.

She wished she would've fallen for a nice, handsome owl, or maybe even a cute puppy. A charming cat could also be an option, she mused, or a princess charming toad.

But instead, she'd gone on and fallen in love with a snake.

A snake, which either really loved her or thought she would make an extremely delicious meal someday, she wasn't entirely sure. She sighed and looked around, wondering how much longer she would have to wait.

Hedwig wasn't anyone's doormat, she didn't wait around on anyone to hand her letters, people waited around on her to hand her their letters. There was a reason she flew with her beak held high, she didn't take orders from anyone, not even her owner.

But still, she waited for _her_ every night.

Nagini was slowly beginning to piss her off, but she knew her anger wouldn't sustain. Her anger disappeared every time she looked at those red slits, that slick body and that sharp tongue. Her feathers would stand up every time Nagini's leathery skin touched her. Her heartbeat would quicken, and everything else faded to black.

But it was when she left that Hedwig's senses returned to normal and she could think properly again. And it was in those moments that Hedwig realised how she was letting Nagini use her without making any commitment. And she hated herself for it.

She looked at the bright night sky, recognising some stars and planets that she'd learned when her owner had been preparing for his Astronomy exam. She could easily see Neptune, Mercury, even Venus; she also spotted the Dog Star and the North Star.

She wished Nagini was like the North Star, always constant and always there for her.

Maybe someday, it would happen; someday maybe they could go to the coast and play on the beaches or even go see colourful fishes that Nagini could eat later.

She was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't even notice Nagini appearing a little farther for her and slithering down towards.

"Hello, love," she hissed, "Sorry I'm a little late, my lord needed me to gobble down some muggle."

Hedwig decided that tonight was the night she wouldn't let Nagini charm her way out of her mistakes.

Tonight, the owl would face the snake head on, and win.

"No, it's not okay," Hedwig twitted angrily, "You don't get to choose food over me, Nags, I had a long day and I've been waiting for you for the last hour."

"I'm sorry, beautiful," she hissed in her dreamy voice, "But I've had a long day too, why don't you make it all better for me?"

Nagini's sensual hisses almost forced Hedwig to agree, but she wasn't Harry Potter's owl for nothing, she held her ground.

"Oh, so you make me wait for an hour, and then expect me to put out?" Hedwig twitted loudly, "Well, never going to happen, it doesn't work this way."

"Come on, Wiggy," Nagini hissed angrily, "I couldn't tell my Lord 'No', could I? And, it was an especially meaty muggle, I couldn't pass it down, now, could I?

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Hedwig, "You can make me wait, but you can't pass down a meal? Is that how important I am to you?"

"Wiggy, baby, don't be angry," Nagini hissed slowly and softly rubbing herself on Hedwig's wing, making her almost moan, "Let's skip the fight, and go to the making up, okay?"

Hedwig sighed, knowing Nagini would find some way or the other to distract her, and lifted her wing, letting Nagini nestle in between her wing and her body.

It was loosely the part that humans called the armpit.

"Oh god, you smell so bad," Nagini hissed out of pleasure, "So bad..."

Hedwig would admit that Nagini's fetishes had freaked her out a little in the beginning. She'd thought that nothing could be worse than the smelly armpit fetish, or how much Nagini liked Hedwig's beak pecking on her skin.

But she'd soon realised that there were more horrifying fetishes that a snake could have.

Much, much more.

 _ **A/n- Reviews would be welcome, even the ones that tell me I'm crazy.**_


End file.
